Fall Foolishly
by Illectric
Summary: Menghabiskan waktu bersama si setan kecil ternyata tidak begitu buruk. Seq. Silly Meet. 2Shoot. SasuNaru fanfiction. Chap 2 Up. End.
1. Chapter 1

**FALL FOOLISHLY**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, saya jamin OOC, Slash, Boy's Love, MxM, Possibly Typo's, Non-formal**

**Summary : **Menghabiskan waktu bersama si setan kecil ternyata tidak begitu buruk. SasuNaru fanfiction. Seq. Silly Meet. 2Shoot.

**Note : **Sekali tembak, baik dibaca setelah Silly Meet.

**BGM : Bruno Mars – Runaway Baby**

**Chapter 1 : A Dumb Day With You**

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p>Sepanjang jalan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya cengengesan.<p>

Jujur saja 2 jam yang lalu mukanya di tekuk sedalam-dalamnya paska mendengar perintah dari si setan merah. Menjemput adiknya, helo? Dipikir dirinya supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze apa.

Kyuubi beralasan bahwa dirinya harus mengatur segala urusan kemahasiswaan karena sebentar lagi akan dibuka penerimaan mahasiswa baru selaku tahun ajaran yang sebentar lagi berganti, maka Kyuubi akan rapat dengan anggota dewan lainnya dalam pembuatan proposal yang belum kelar-kelar.

Selepas si dekil adik si setan –yang diketahui bernama Naruto menelpon, Kyuubi langsung ngegas marah-marah dan Sasuke yang jadi korban amukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa! Kau pikir urusanku hanya sebatas antar-jemput seperti mahasiswa-mahasiswa pengangguran yang bebas kemana-mana!" Sumpah Sasuke tersindir dengan omongan Kyuubi yang satu itu.

Sebagai Ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa di kampusnya, Kyuubi tergolong sibuk untuk melaksanakan program kerja tahunan yang kali ini dibawahi olehnya. Beda dengan Sasuke yang tergolong tidak minat mengikuti apapun unit kegiatan mahasiswa di kampus, Sasuke tergolong pemalas. Paling tidak urusilah tugas perkuliahan yang menggunung dulu daripada ikut kegiatan-kegiatan yang pastinya menguras pikiran dan tenaga, pikirnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu urusannya!" Dengan acuh Kyuubi berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengiyakan permintaan Naruto."

"Kau yakin tidak mau menjemputnya?" Sasuke berjalan menyejajari Kyuubi. "_Well_, Adikmu itu mengatakan bahwa kau akan dibelikan komik seri kesukaanmu, katanya _The Amazing Spiderman_ sudah _re-_"

"SPIDERMAN?!" Hampir saja Sasuke tuli mendadak.

Sudah berapa kali sehari ini Kyuubi berteriak di telinganya? Sasuke menggeram samar.

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Ternyata Naruto tau juga sogokan ampuh buat Kyuubi.

"_Damn_ Kyuu! Berhentilah berteriak-teriak!" Sasuke mengusap daun telinganya.

"Sasuke, aku minta sekali ini karena kau pengangguran. Kau harus menjemput Naruto, dengar?" Sasuke merasa menyesal menyebut-nyebut Spiderman di hadapan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Demi apa, Sasuke risih sekali dengan pose dirinya dan Kyuubi saat ini. Ibarat pasangan yang mohon-mohon supaya kekasihnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya, atau pasangan yang minta dinikahin?

Satu tangan dilepas. Menyusul tangan-tangan lainnya.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan angkuh. "Kau sudah secara langsung mengataiku pengangguran," cibirnya.

"AYOLAH!" Kyuubi menepukkan kedua tangannya berisik.

Menatap Sasuke seakan dirinya mempunyai tawaran yang tidak akan bisa ditolak Sasuke. Kyuubi menampilkan seringainya. "Oh, kau mau melewatkan kesempatan mengendarai mobilku yang jauh hari yang lalu kau mohon-mohon padaku ingin mengendarainya."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tertarik dengan penawaran Kyuubi. "_Oke, fine_!"

Kunci mobil terlempar, Sasuke menangkapnya dengan kecepatan di luar biasanya.

Ujung-ujungnya tugas menjemput Adiknya diserahkan pada Sasuke yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Hanya saja tawaran menggunakan mobil merah kesayangan Kyuubi tidak bisa begitu saja diabaikan. Hitung-hitung latihan jika tiba-tiba Ayahnya insyaf dan membelikannya mobil impiannya. _Hell_, Itachi saja kemana-mana sudah bawa mobil, sementara dirinya harus berbagi keringat dengan penumpang bus.

Anak tertua memang selalu beruntung.

"Dengar, kau harus kembali kesini setelah mengantarkan Naruto! Aku akan menelponmu ketika aku selesai," ucap Kyuubi, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bawa kembali Spiderman, mobil dan Naruto dengan utuh," titahnya mutlak.

Kakak macam apa yang menaruh Adiknya sebagai prioritas terakhir yang harus dibawa dengan utuh. Caranya berbicara seolah Naruto itu barang yang disamakan dengan komik dan mobil. Sasuke yakin Itachi pasti sebelas-dua belas dengan Kyuubi –yang membicarakan tentang Naruto- jika membicarakan tentangnya, dimana-mana Kakak laki-laki itu sama saja.

Dibalas lambaian tangan Sasuke, "Uh-huh!"

Sasuke menatap spion mobil, memperhatikan Kyuubi yang dari jauh mengamatinya –mobilnya.

Setelah berbelok di tikungan jalan kampus Sasuke menyeringai.

"Wohoo!"

Dengan hebohnya Sasuke menyetel musik keras-keras, kacamata hitam yang tadinya berada dalam kemeja biru dongker miliknya sekarang beralih ke tempat seharusnya, matanya. Sasuke tidak tau saja Kyuubi yang sedang ketar-ketir di tempatnya berdoa demi keselamatan mobil kesayangannya.

Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sesuai alunan musik dalam tape milik Kyuubi atau uluran tangannya jelalatan melewati kap mobil yang terbuka. Angin memberi efek dramatis pada rambut raven miliknya yang ditata berantakan.

Pemandangan yang sungguh tampan.

Puas keliling jalan di Konoha Sasuke melirik arloji kecilnya, waktunya menjemput si dekil. Ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukan Naruto ketika tau dirinya yang menjemputnya?

Memasuki Konoha Plaza, dia langsung berjalan menuju lantai 8 tempat dimana Comic Store yang memang berada di dalam plaza terbesar di Konoha tersebut. Sasuke celingukan di depan pintu Comic Store. Ah, ngomong-ngomong karena sudah disini Sasuke jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Dia kan harusnya melengkapi koleksi One Piece miliknya, sepertinya minggu ini telah release.

Sasuke keliling Comic Store yang besarnya hampir setara dengan GOR basket kampusnya. Bedanya disini banyak lemari yang tinggi menjulang berisi beragam komik dari yang keluaran terbaru sampai komik lama yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan di toko komik biasa. Selain sebagai toko komik terbesar di Jepang, Comic Store sendiri juga merupakan pusatnya penerbitan komik. Tiap enam bulan sekali akan dijumpai stan komik dengan 10 penjualan terbaik yang dicetak kembali dengan dua kali jumlah pencetakan sebelumnya. Denga kata lain, apabila komik disini _sold out_, maka seluruh toko komik di luar sana pasti sudah _sold out_ terlebih dulu.

Langsung saja Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat biasanya komik One Piece dipajang.

Kosong.

Sasuke tidak menemukan satupun komik berjudul One Piece yang tersisa. Mencolek pegawai wanita yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa setumpuk komik, kelihatannya hendak ditambahkan ke dalam salah satu rak. "Apa komik One Piece-nya belum terbit?"

Petugas wanita itu melirik ke rak komik One Piece biasanya dipajang. "Sayang sekali, sudah sold out. Silahkan menunggu enam bulan berikutnya," senyumnya ramah.

Sial sekali. Sasuke memutuskan mencari Naruto, tujuan utamanya. Rambut pirangnya yang mencolok itu pasti mudah dikenali, apalagi gaya berpakaiannya yang awut-awutan.

Baru juga dipikirin, si rambut kuning langsung memunculkan diri duduk diantara tumpukan komik, sedang membaca sampel komik yang telah dibuka.

Klek. Klek.

Risih mendengar bunyi-bunyian Naruto mendongak, memperhatikan sebuah kunci berada di hadapan matanya.

"Nii-san kenap-" omongan Naruto langsung berhenti ketika tau siapa orang di depannya, matanya menyipit penuh kecurigaan."Kenapa kunci mobil Kyuubi Nii-san bisa ada padamu?"

"Oh, selain mencuri kalung ternyata kau gemar mencuri mobil?" sindir Naruto sinis mengandung fitnah keji.

Cerocosan seenaknya Naruto membuat Sasuke keki.

"Jadi kau tidak mau di jemput. Baiklah." Sasuke melenggang dengan tenang, berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak heboh, membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di sekeliling mereka mendelik sewot tertubruk Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau Sasuke-Sasuke itu yang sering membuat Nii-san marah-marah di telepon?"

Sasuke mengernyit.

Pasang muka tembok. "Jadi kau yang bertugas sebagai supirku hari ini?"

Sasuke ngeloyor pergi.

Dasar. Apa Kyuubi tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun pada adiknya. Dilihat-lihat Naruto ini sembarangan. Penampilannya sembarangan, wajahnya sembarangan –manisnya, omongannya lebih-lebih sembarangan. Sasuke mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuubi dan Naruto bertengkar? Dia jadi rindu pertengkarannya dengan Itachi –baka Aniki satu itu.

Tarikan pada kemejanya.

"Aku bercanda begitu saja marah, hehehe…"

Sasuke terpaku-

Naruto nyengir.

-pada komik di tangan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik komik di genggaman Naruto. One Piece, The Amazing Spiderman, Conan, Kindaichi dan apakah itu Boku no Pico? Hmpf, Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Tunggu, One Piece?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Katanya _sold out_! Jangan-jangan-

"Hebat kan? Ini yang terakhir loh untuk minggu ini. Hahaha…" Naruto tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mendapatkan komik tersebut.

Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sepertinya hari ini keberuntunganku." Sasuke langsung merampas komik One Piece dalam genggaman Naruto, mengakibatkan keempat komik lainnya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Naruto menggeram bak induk singa hendak menyelamatkan anaknya. Bedanya Naruto lebih mirip anak kucing daripada induk singa, jadi tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Sasuke. Ajang tarik menarik komik pun terjadi, Naruto bahkan mengabaikan komik-komik lainnya yang berjatuhan di bawah kakinya.

"Kembalikan!" Naruto merajuk, hampir sesenggukan.

"Tidak mau, aku sudah menanti edisi terbaru komik ini!" Giliran Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. Pembalasan kelakuan Naruto di halte tadi. Sasuke pikir hal kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini tidak akan pernah dilakukan seumur hidupnya, bagaimanapun Sasuke hampir kepala dua dan tindakan menjulurkan lidah itu sangat kekanak-kanakkan!

"Cepat kembalikan beserta kalungku juga!"

Nah, kalung juga diungkit-ungkit. Sasuke melempar tinggi kalung milik Naruto seperti melempar koin dalam adu _jankenpon_ berharap Naruto akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalungnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada komik itu.

"Karena kalungnya telah kukembalikan, berarti komik ini milikku," jawab Sasuke datar

"Enak saja! Keduanya milikku! Berhentilah mencuri barang-barang punyaku!"

"Aku tidak mencuri, dengar? Aku akan membayarnya. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup membayar komik ini apa? Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

Rebutan komik pun berlangsung berisik, beberapa delikan dan pelototan diabaikan oleh kedua orang ini.

SREK.

Komik pun sobek menjadi dua bagian.

Naruto hampir mewek sementara Sasuke melongo.

Mereka berada di samping kasir. Mendengar ceramah panjang bapak-bapak penjaga kasir.

"-kan masalah mengganti atau bagaimana! Komik ini termasuk buku dan kalian malah merusaknya! Apa kalian tidak tau bagaimana perjuangan komik ini untuk menjadi komik layak baca seperti ini!? Kasihan mangakanya jika kerja kerasnya malah dibuang-buang oleh kalian karena menyobeknya."

Berujung dengan jumlah uang yang terbuang sia-sia. Tinta, kertas, percetakan dan kerja keras. Sekalian saja mengungkit-ungkit jumlah pegawai dan editor! Sasuke ingin menguap, tapi jelas tidak sopan.

Sasuke miris mengingat umur segini dan masih saja dimarahi. Sasuke tadi hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya, ganti rugi atas komik yang disobeknya, tapi apa daya omelan Bapak penjaga kasir lebih dulu menggelegar.

Kalau saja penjaga kasirnya wanita mungkin lebih mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya, siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke? Atau bisa dengan mudah termakan jurus mata kucing milik Naruto yang daritadi berkaca-kaca meratapi nasib komik yang hendak dibawanya pulang. Apa daya si rambut pantat ayam ini malah merebutnya dan berakhir –sobek.

Pegawai-pegawai wanita di sekitar sana cekikikan. Menatap dua laki-laki yang sedang diberi teguran.

"Lagian kau kan sudah besar, kenapa tidak mengalah pada Adik ini?" Naruto mengangguk lugu. Cih. Kemana sifat brutalnya itu?

"Hn."

"Kasihan sekali kau, besok jika komiknya _release_ lagi akan kuberitahu," tutup penjaga kasir tadi mengusap kepala Naruto seakan Naruto adalah anak lelakinya. Naruto diam saja.

Sasuke langsung menggeretnya setelah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu. Yang kini harus dihadapinya adalah Naruto ngambek tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Sungguh seharian ini dirinya berasa mengurus balita. Bawah lima belas tahun.

"Nar –siapa namamu? _Heck whatava_, aku pun tidak sengaja. Sama sepertimu aku juga sedih tidak berhasil mendapatkan komik incaranku itu. Tetapi kita harus pulang. Kyuubi sudah menitipkanmu padaku untuk kuantar pulang. Jadi, pulang sekarang."

"Tidak mau!" Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan kedua tangan di samping kiri dan kananya, pandangannya nyari ribut.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Kita harus pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak mau. Kau saja sendiri."

_Great, pulang sendiri dan dirinya habis dimangsa Kyuubi._

"Pulang sekarang!" Ngotot.

Wajah Naruto melengos dari hadapan Sasuke, dagunya ditarik tinggi _arrogant_.

"Fine, apa maumu bocah dekil?" Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Om harus mengantarkanku kemanapun aku mau pergi." Huh? Om? Om katanya! Seumur-umur belum pernah dirinya dipanggil Om. "Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan Bibimu. Jadi jangan panggil aku Om!"

"Jadi bagaimana? _Deal_?" Naruto mengabaikan gerutuan Sasuke. "Orrh, terserah."

"Asiikk!" Naruto melonjak kegirangan. Mengeluarkan album foto dari dalam ranselnya.

"Sekarang temani aku ke timezone."

Sasuke tersedak akan isi di dalam album foto tersebut, ternyata terdapat puluhan _card_ dengan puluhan jenis permainan di dalamnya. Sasuke berdecak.

Naruto menghabiskan permainan di timezone sendiri, sementara Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di dekat tempat penukaran poin, memandangi Naruto yang aktif bermain kesana kemari. Tembak-tembakan, mobil-mobilan, _street basketball_ dan juga _Pump It Up._

Dengan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke berada. "Aku hebat kan? Haha.. kau mana bisa mendapatkan poin ditukar dengan ini!" ejeknya.

"Aku tidak merasa bangga sama sekali," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto memamerkan lima buah susu kotak beraneka rasa dan tiga bungkus roti kasur, kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan membagimu," gerutunya kekanak-kanakkan. Sasuke diam tersenyum memandangi bagaimana Naruto menghisap susu kotak ukuran besar beraneka rasa. Bocah ini datang baru satu hari dalam hidupnya tetapi sudah memberikan hari yang berwarna baginya. Seperti kembang api, meledak-ledak.

Naruto menoleh, "Apa? Aku tidak akan memberikan ini kepadamu!" Sasuke merasa _déjà vu_.

Merasa aneh akan pandangan Sasuke yang tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya, Naruto mengalah. Dia menyodorkan salah satu kotak susunya pada Sasuke. "Baiklah aku menyerah. Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkannya. Tapi aku tidak biasa berbagi loh."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto menusukan sedotan pada kotak susu yang dia sodorkan pada Sasuke dan meminumnya hingga kira-kira tinggal separuh, baru kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Nih." Sasuke tertawa keras.

"Ya sudah, batas waktu menerimanya habis. Aku berubah pikiran." Kembali menghabiskan sisa susu yang tadi disodorkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih tertawa dengan lepas hingga mengambil alih perhatian orang-orang yang berseliweran di dalam plaza.

"Temani aku membeli sesuatu!" Naruto menarik Sasuke agar berdiri.

Dua jam kemudian Sasuke meringis, yang dimaksud Naruto membeli sesuatu Sasuke pikir memang sudah diniati terlebih dahulu apa-apa saja yang hendak dibeli, bagaimana bisa dia berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan. Mulai pasrah akan tarikan Naruto kesana kemari di dalam plaza, naik turun eskalator hanya demi memenuhi hasrat seorang bocah yang pemikirannya di bawah rata-rata dan senang sekali merengek. Sasuke pikir Naruto belum mengalami masa pubernya. Hahaha..

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau beli? Mainan? Pakaian? DVD?" Sasuke jengah juga.

"Jangan bilang mainan, aku tidak sekekanakan itu!" omelnya pada Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi -ngomong sana sama kaca-

"Lihat, aku tampan sekali kan?" Naruto menyembul di kumpulan toko perlengkapan musim dingin dengan topi rajut, sebuah syal warna merah tua pudar dan _earmuff_ berbentuk kelinci. Bagaimana bisa kyuubi mempunyai Adik manis seperti ini? Kemudian Naruto melepas semua barang yang dipakainya dan melenggang masuk ke toko furniture. Duduk di seperangkat meja dan kursi dapur yang dipajang di etalase sambil berlagak minum teh, selonjoran di sofa dan berguling-guling di atas _springbed_. Sasuke mengutuk tingkah Naruto, berharap pegawai-pegawai di sana tidak mengusir mereka berdua. Naruto benar-benar menganggap plaza ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rumahnya.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya masuk toko-melihat barang-mencoba barang-kemudian keluar tanpa membeli apapun- jangan membuat malu! _Shopkeeper_ di toko berkali-kali melotot pada kita."

"_Shopkeeper_ di toko hanya melotot padamu. Mana mungkin dia melotot pada bocah polos sepertiku." _See_, mana ada orang yang tidak kekanakan mengakui dirinya sendiri bocah.

"Sasuke. Model di sana cantik sekali. Aku ingin difoto." Naruto melenggang bebas mirip balita yang baru belajar berjalan, mendekati sosok cantik di bawah sebuah motor sport berwarna putih keluaran terbaru yang sedang dipamerkan. Tidak hanya Naruto memang yang sedang minta foto, puluhan orang mengerubungi si model tersebut yang terus berganti-ganti pose tiap jepretan kamera diarahkan kepadanya. Model bersepatu _boot_ setinggi lutut tersebut membuat Sasuke menguk ludahnya, tampaknya dia senang sekali akan kehadiran Naruto yang jadi partner fotonya. Cantik dengan penampilan jeans ketat di atas lutut dan jaket kulit cokelat. Make up tebalnya tertangkap kamera smartphone Sasuke. Sasuke diam-diam mengambil beberapa foto Naruto sendirian yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lihat, seperti pasangan serasi kan?" Sasuke mendengus. Serasi apanya, Sasuke bahkan seperti melihat seorang bocah yang berfoto dengan adik Ibunya.

"Daritadi kita tidak bertujuan seperti ini, mana hasil kau membeli sesuatu?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto melirik arloji mungilnya, "Ngg, sepertinya filmnya sudah mulai. Ayo nonton!"

"_Wha_-Apa? Jadi kau mondar-mandir menarikku kesana kemari hingga kakiku rasanya mau patah hanya gara-gara menunggu waktu untuk menonton film, huh?" Muncul urat di pelipis kanannya.

"Iya, memangnya aku tipe orang yang suka belanja?" mata bulat-berkaca bak kucing diarahkan pada Sasuke yang langsung luluh menatapnya. "Ayo cepat sebelum tiketnya habis!"

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke berbaris di antrean film DC-18. "Aku sudah lama ingin menontonnya, tapi karena Nii-san kuajak tidak mau, jadi aku belum sempat menontonnya."

Duduk dengan tenang, Sasuke hanya menatap bosan tingkah detektif di hadapannya dan malah fokus memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri dengan ceria kadang tertawa lepas. Ketika Naruto tertawa lepas, Sasuke tersenyum. Entah, rasanya ketika melihat bocah itu tertawa hatinya terasa bahagia. Persis seperti mendapat score A di semua mata kuliahnya. Tidak –tidak, itu terlalu sederhana. _Seperti jatuh ci- -huh?_

Sasuke menampar keras pemikirannya sendiri.

Naruto sibuk mengoceh tentang bagaimana kerennya detektif di film ke-18 Conan tersebut. Sasuke celingak-celinguk menatap bioskop yang beranjak sepi.

"Seberapa sering kau berjalan-jalan bak anjing lepas di plaza ini?"

"Anjing lepas? Kejam sekali pengandaiannya!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku baru pertama kalinya."

"Pasti kau sering sekali jalan-jalan di mall seperti ini mengingat banyak sekali _card_ yang kau miliki di albummu."

"Kalau ke timezone atau ke Comic Store memang hampir setiap minggunya, tetapi ini kali pertamanya aku jalan-jalan di luar kedua tempat tersebut bersama seseorang, aku tidak pernah berani berkeliling sendiri."

"Kyuubi sering menemanimu?"

"Tidak pernah kubilang! Ngeyel sekali jadi orang! Mana mau Kyuubi mengantarku kesana kemari seperti ini. Dia Nii-san yang buruk. Sasuke orang pertama. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau menemaniku seharian ini keliling plaza." Rasa-rasanya lebih romantis kalau dua kata terakhir dicoret saja, batin Sasuke. Walaupun begitu perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke berdebar. Orang pertama huh?

"Sudah malam. Sekarang kita pulang!" Sebelum Naruto sempat membuka mulut untuk menyanggah perkataan Sasuke dengan alasan-alasan labilnya, Sasuke keburu membopong si bocah masuk dalam mobil, menetralisir jantungnya yang balapan dengan potongan gambar Naruto yang sedang tersenyum di memorinya.

"Teme, padahal aku lapar sekali! Aku belum makan siang dan sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Jahat sekali kau, aku kan hanya ingin makan. Aku belum makan dari pagi, kau tidak kasihan padaku yang kelaparan ini?" Sasuke melotot mendengar bagaimana Naruto mengatainya Teme –ini pasti ajaran Kyuubi, Sasuke jamin.

Jalan-jalan dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke lupa waktu hingga melupakan makan siangnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku janji akan mentraktirmu makan. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa, ponselku terus-terusan berdering selama kau nonton film tadi. Dan Kyuubi pasti akan membunuhku, lagipula apa orang tuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Hm, mereka juga berkali-kali menelponku," katanya seraya menunjukan jumlah panggilan tidak terjawab sebanyak 12 kali di hadapan Naruto, "Wha –kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Argh.." Sasuke ngebut, Naruto teriak-teriak kegirangan.

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang sebuah rumah megah milik keluarga Namikaze."Janji loh, kau harus mentraktirku makan!" Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Iya berisik," Sasuke siap-siap tancap gas.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan memesan banyak makanan."

"Ha! Dasar licik!" Sasuke mendengus tersenyum mendengar niat rakus yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini. Hahaha.." Tawa Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun lama hingga tidak menyadari Naruto sudah hilang ke dalam gerbang.

Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Tawa tanpa beban, bukan ejekan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri selama perjalanan ke kampus. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring sepanjang hari ini, ia menganggap dering ponselnya adalah _soundtrack_ pengiring lagu kasmaran yang saat ini memang tengah bersemayam dalam hatinya, padahal lagu rock berisi kemarahan tidak cocok sekali bagi orang yang sedang kasmaran. Satu hari yang absurd baginya untuk merasakan perasaan tertarik kepada seseorang. Diabaikan waktu yang terus berjalan karena seharian bersama si setan kecil –panggilan terbaru untuk adik dari setan-.. dan ini malam, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar si setan besar?

Alasan Sasuke mengabaikan dering ponselnya karena, satu dia tau siapa si penelpon yang pasti nanti akan mendengung-dengung di telinganya yang mulia ini, alasan kedua karena. Baiklah, orang yang sedang bahagia tidak akan terpengaruh keadaan sekelilingnya kecuali kalau yang mengganggunya adalah objek yang membuatnya seharian ini menjadi riang gembira.

Dan Sasuke yakin Kyuubi akan berkata,

"KEMANA SAJA KAU SEHARIAN INI HUH? AKU MENUNGGUMU HINGGA MUNCUL AKAR DI KAKIKU!" Sudah sampai di halaman kampus ternyata.

Mengabaikan racauan Kyuubi, Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit linglung. "Kyuu.."

"APA! APA KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DENGAN MUDAH MEMA-"

"Kyuu." Senyum bodoh terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"DIAM! TIDAK USAH BERALASAN! PASTI KAU MENGAJAK WANITA JALAN-JALAN DI DALAM MOBILKU, IYA KAN? IYA KAN?"

"Kupikir-"

Kyuubi terus saja mengoceh. "LAIN KALI AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MEMINJAMIMU MOBIL, MANA KOMIK PESANANKU? JANGAN BILANG KAU MELUPAKAN HAL PALING PENTING SATU ITU!"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah komik di tangan Kyuubi yang tidak henti-hentinya bicara, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari daritadi Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada tenor alias kenceng banget, wajah menampilkan ekspresi setengah nyawa melayang. "Aku menyukai adikmu." Sukses membungkam omelan Kyuubi.

"WHA-APA? APA KATAMU HUH?!" Satu buah makalah tebal melayang di depan muka Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang sumpah sempet buntu karena pada dasarnya Silly Meet itu hanya sekali tembak, nggak niat ada kelanjutannya. Tapi, yah seiring dengan duduk di depan laptop terus-terusan munculah idenya. Dan jadilah fiksi multichap dengan kegajean tingkat tinggi. Tenang sih, nggak banyak-banyak kok paling cuma 2 chapter-an. Multichap panjang bukan keahlianku.<p>

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : I Don't Care If I Look Like A Fool When I'm With You**

* * *

><p>Kapan ya tepatnya?<p>

Sasuke kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu.

Katika itu dirinya dan Kyuubi berkelahi bergulung-gulung membabi buta. Saling memukul, balas menangkis. Mirip anak kecil berebutan balon mainan, mirip anak remaja labil kasmaran yang berebut pacar, mirip pacar yang melabrak selingkuhan kekasihnya. Berguling-guling hingga jatuh menabrak trotoar dekat halaman kampus.

Malam itu keduanya berakhir dengan bibir sobek sana-sini, kemeja terbalur lumpur cokelat bekas hujan sore hari dan wajah lebam biru-biru yang ketika dipencet akan terasa sakitnya hingga ujung tulang belakang. Kyuubi mendengus, mengusap bibir merahnya yang semakin merah terlumur darah bercampur ludah. Sasuke menyipit dengan pipi bengkak sebelah membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menyimpan satu butir kelereng pada pipi kirinya.

Tiduran melihat bintang-bintang di sebelah mobil sebagai saksi bisu pertengkaran kedua manusia beda sifat, beda warna rambut, yang sama hanya jenis kelamin, Laki-laki tumbuh dengan berkelahi. Tonjok sana tonjok sini, tanpa pandang bulu tempat yang menjadi sasaran tonjokan.

"_Sudah puas?"_ Pemilik rambut raven membuka mata setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya yang tak kunjung beraturan. _"Cih." _Kyuubi membalasnya dengan meludah di atas tanah.

"_Aku kan hanya mengatakan tertarik pada Adikmu. Apa reaksimu harus sampai seperti ini!"_

"_Naruto satu-satunya Adik yang aku punya. Apa itu masuk akal? Kalian bahkan baru satu hari ini bertemu dan kau –kau malah apa?! Kau bukan pedofil kan?"_

"_Memangnya berapa umur Adikmu hingga aku dikiramu pedofil? 5 tahun? 8 tahun? Ayolah Kyuu, bersikap terbukalah."_

"_Sasuke, Adikku bahkan tidak peka akan hal-hal sejenis itu. Aku selalu menganggapnya anak kecil bahkan tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan. God, Dia masih SMP!"_

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau dia SMP? Jaman sekarang anak SD sudah mulai pacaran."_

"_Jangan mencari pembenaran. Kau dan Naruto memiliki selisih umur yang jauh, 6 tahun!"_

"_Alasanmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal Kyuubi."_

"_Pengakuanmu juga tidak masuk akal. Terlepas dari umur, dia masih kecil dan aku melarangmu mendekatinya!"_

"_Untuk yang ini, aku tidak bisa janji apapun padam Kyuu, aku berkata seperti ini bukan sebagai temanmu, tetapi sebagai laki-laki yang menyukai Adikmu."_

BLUG. Punggung tangan Kyuubi dijatuhkan ke atas perut Sasuke yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sasuke mengaduh, _solar plexus_-nya kembali sakit akibat pukulan keras Kyuubi tadi. Keduanya kembali terlibat baku hantam.

Sasuke tersenyum, kembali bersiap di depan cermin _full body length_ dalam kamarnya mengingat kejadian itu. Memandang dirinya sendiri dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki penampilan simple untuk makan siang bersama Naruto. Sentuhan terakhir diambilnya _sweater_ biru muda untuk menetralisir penampilannya. Sasuke akan jalan bersama Naruto yang lebih muda sekitar 6 tahun darinya, jadi dia tidak mau dianggap terlalu 'kuno' penampilannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu buruk dalam urusan berpakaian, semua itu ditunjang parasnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Paska adegan baku hantam antara dirinya dengan Kyuubi sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang semakin baik hingga sekarang ini. Dirinya dan Kyuubi masih berselisih paham, Kyuubi masih berlaku dingin padanya dan Sasuke memaklumi itu, mungkin butuh sedikit kerja keras untuk mencairkan hati sahabatnya itu. Kyuubi hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto, setidaknya Sasuke tahu, manusia punya sisi setan dan malaikatnya, walau dalam kasus Kyuubi mungkin sisi malaikatnya kurang dari 15 persen.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke sempat menjauh dari Naruto dan hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel karena pertengkarannya dengan Kyuubi, Sasuke ingin Kyuubi berpikir jernih, tetapi Naruto yang berulang kali menagih janjinya akan traktiran Sasuke membuat dirinya akhirnya memberanikan diri menepati hutang traktirannya. Ini sebuah berkah, Naruto meminta bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

"Mau kemana Sasuke? Hari libur begini?"

Uchiha Mikoto sibuk berjalan kesana kemari sambil memasangkan subang berhiaskan batu giok di kedua telinganya. Dandanannya sangat rapi pagi ini. Sasuke yakin Ibunya hendak menghadiri pertemuan besar. _Blouse_ warna _beige_ dengan kerutan leher yang tinggi, sedangkan celana panjang hitam satin membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rambut panjang Mikoto disisir rapi ke belakang dengan ikatan rendah tanpa menyisakan satupun helaian lolos dari ikatannya, benar-benar rapi. Sekilas Sasuke melihat diri Itachi pada rambut Ibunya.

"Aku mau pergi makan siang, Ibu sendiri?"

"Menghadiri pertemuan, menggantikan Ayahmu yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama –Shizune? Dimana mantel cokelat kesayanganku?" Ibunya berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, mencari asistennya. "Iya, yang tanpa bulu, aku sedang _flu_ jadi tidak mungkin memakai yang satu itu, hidungku terlalu sensitif."

Cepat-cepat Sasuke melangkah menyambar kunci mobil milik Ibunya yang tidak sengaja Mikoto taruh di atas meja.

Sasuke tertawa-tawa dalam hati, ini keberuntungannya. Hahaha.

"SASUKE, HEI! MAU DIBAWA KEMANA MOBILKU?

"Aku pinjam mobilmu untuk hari ini Bu!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU PERGI NANTI!"

"Ibu punya banyak mobil! Tenang saja!"

Tanpa mendengar teriakan Ibunya, Sasuke melenggang keluar pelataran rumah, berpapasan dengan mobil Itachi yang masuk ke halaman rumah. Biarlah Sasuke pinjam mobil Ibunya, lagipula mobil yang lainnya berjajar menunggu untuk dipakai. Kesempatan Sasuke hanya bisa menggunakan mobil Ibunya karena satu-satunya kunci mobil yang bisa dicuri adalah milik Ibunya, semua kunci mobil di garasi hanya _Ayahanda_ Fugaku dan _Ibunda_ Mikoto yang tahu.

Niat awal Sasuke hendak menjemput Naruto, tetapi Naruto menelepon bahwa dia akan diantar oleh supir pribadinya, jadi dia langsung menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka berdua makan. Sasuke tiba lebih dulu dan langsung duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang memang disediakan di tempat itu.

Tempatnya sederhana, hanya saja Sasuke melihat perbedaan di sekelilingnya, resto ini lebih cenderung santai dan berisi anak-anak muda sepertinya. Bunyi gemerincing _dream catcher_ yang terbuat dari tembaga tertiup angin menandakan seseorang datang, tidak seperti Sasuke yang jidatnya harus bertubrukan dengan _dream catcher_ itu karena tinggi badannya yang menjulang.

Naruto segera duduk tepat di depan Sasuke yang terus memandanginya dari mulai masuk hingga duduk dengan manis di atas kursinya. "Wah Naruto, kau tampak tidak seperti kemarin yang kelihatan sekali kumalnya." Sasuke mulai mencari bahan keributan dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-san yang milih bajunya, kenapa? Nggak suka?" Naruto si tukang nyolot kembali bangkit.

Naruto mengenakan _polo shirt_ kuning muda dengan jaket wol tebal berwarna merah menyala yang membuatnya terlihat tenggelam dalam pakaian tersebut. Kelihatan imutnya. "Pantas saja lebih terlihat normal. Selera berpakaian Ibumu bagus juga." Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang tampan.

"Aku bilang akan pergi makan siang dengan seseorang dan Kaa-san ribut mengobrak-abrik lemari memilihkan baju untukku," sahut Naruto sibuk menyingkirkan tomat dan selada merah yang digunakan sebagai hiasan di piringnya. Sasuke mencuri semua potongan tomat yang dipinggirkan oleh Naruto. "Tapi dua hari ini Kyuubi Nii-san kelihatan tidak sesenang biasanya, marah-marah sepanjang hari." Sasuke berpura-pura acuh. "Kau kan temannya, apa kau tahu Nii-san kenapa? Dia bilang aku harus berhati-hati denganmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak terlihat seperti seekor serigala yang hendak menerkam seekor domba kan?"

Naruto memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang tampak seperti hendak mengulitinya.. "Ngg, sedikit."

Sasuke membanting sendok pelan. "Nah!"

Sasuke menatap meja dihadapannya, anak ini benar-benar rakus. Bagaimana bisa nafsu makan Naruto besar sekali, mungkin ini ulah dari hormon pertumbuhan dan sepertinya makan banyak tidak mempengaruhi berat badan Naruto yang cukup ceking di usianya. Kushina-san pasti sibuk merecokinya dengan vitamin dan suplemen, mengingat waktu dia seumuran Naruto dulu Mikoto giat sekali menjejalinya dengan aneka obat berwarna-warni dan susu pertumbuhan tinggi badan.

Sepiring _chicken katsu_ telah raib, menyisakan sepiring _onigiri_ dan _tempura_ udang.

"Apa mereka tahu kau makan siang bersamaku? Yang kumaksud disini adalah Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakmu."

"Tidak." Naruto menyuapkan sepotong _onigiri_ ke mulutnya setelah mencelupkannya ke dalam saus. "Aku hanga hihang haha hakhan hakan shiang herhama heheorang." (Aku hanya bilang akan makan siang dengan seseorang)

"Dasar! Telan dulu isi mulutmu itu!" Sasuke menarik tisu yang disediakan di meja dihadapannya dan melap mulut Naruto yang belepotan saus.

"Kau duluan yang mengajakku bicara!" Tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Aku bosan sih." Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makanannya 8 menit yang lalu.

Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan sambil memperhatikannya, menyangga dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Naruto merinding sendiri melihat mata Sasuke yang seakan mau melahapnya bulat-bulat. Iya Naruto tahu dirinya imut, manis dan idaman semua orang, tapi tidak begitu juga kan bisa. Sumpah Naruto sedikit –seram. "Mau dicolok ya matanya!" sahutnya judes.

Sasuke menggeret kedua belah pipi Naruto berlawanan arah dengan brutal. Naruto mencak-mencak di kursinya. "Kawaii_._"

"Ayo pulang, sudah selesai makan kan? Aku sudah memenuhi janji mentraktirmu." Sasuke hendak berdiri membayar _bill_.

"Nanti dulu Sasuke, makanan penutupnya belum datang."

_Waitress _berpakaian renda-renda merah itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi seloyang pudding, disusul sepiring tiramisu serta semangkok es krim tiga rasa dalam ukuran lumayan besar. Sasuke melotot melihatnya. Memang Sasuke sempat mendengar Naruto bergumam 'Ini. Ini. Dan ini' pada pelayan resto tersebut, tetapi Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar memesan begitu banyak makanan, ini sih namanya bukan dessert.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau mau menghabiskan isi dompetku ya?"

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bersandar pada bangku kayu yang didudukinya. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk pada Naruto sementara dirinya membuka miliknya yang rasa cokelat. Keduanya berakhir duduk-duduk di taman dekat resto karena Naruto belum mau pulang, Sasuke memerintahkan sopir Naruto pulang karena dirinyalah yang nanti akan mengantar Naruto pulang.<p>

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Kenapa malah mengajakku kesini."

Naruto meneguk ludah karena lollipop di mulutnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau bertanya sesuatu padaku? Kapan?" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Lupa pada pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Seharusnya kau memanggilku Nii-san," gerutunya.

"Nii-san hanya untuk saudara kandung. Sasuke bukan saudara kandungku." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto yang sedang mengemut lolinya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Sepertinya semua orang menganggap aku anak kecil ya? Padahal umurku sudah 13 tahun."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. "Karena kau lucu, lihat mana sini wajahnya." Sasuke mencari-cari wajah Naruto yang terus saja melengos dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Jangan perlakukan aku kekanakan seperti ini!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Galak sekali Naruto."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab saja pertanyaanku, kenapa Nii-san memintaku berhati-hati darimu? Dia bahkan menyuruhku menjauhimu. Aneh sekali, bukankah dia temanmu?"

"Mungkin naluri Kyuubi sebagai seorang Kakak," jawab Sasuke asal.

Naruto menelengkan kepala, bingung."Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, hampir menyentuh hidungnya. "Sebenarnya Naruto, aku mau berbicara penting denganmu."

"He?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Pandangan mata Sasuke serius, Naruto bahkan menjatuhkan lollipop di mulutnya.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu, sepertinya akan naik tingkat jadi cinta melihat bagaimana tingkah manismu sekarang ini. Mau ya jadi pacarku?" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Seperti bercermin di kaca, mata Naruto bening dan jernih.

Naruto berdehem sedikit terkejut. "Keuntungan apa yang aku peroleh jika aku menjawab iya?" Pandangannya menantang.

"Tch. Pasti Kyuubi yang mengajarimu ya?" decak Sasuke mengutuk ajaran sesat Kyuubi.

"Huh." Naruto mengangguk menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku traktir es krim deh setiap hari. Atau kubelikan susu, mau yang rasa apa? Cokelat? Vanilla? Stroberi? Pisang?" Sasuke menawari Naruto beberapa sogokan, bermaksud menyuapnya.

"Vanilla," jawab Naruto cepat tergiur dengan penawaran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tapi aku maunya ramen. Ramen dengan topping Naruto di atasnya."

"Tidak masalah. Mau itu ramen, susu, es krim, apapun." Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto mengetukkan jarinya ke kepala, mencoba berpikir. "Kau harus membantuku mengerjakaan PR setiap hari."

"Itu saja?"

"Mentraktirku makan apa saja yang aku mau."

"Aku mendengar pemerasan dalam kata-katamu." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Naruto mengabaikan interupsi Sasuke. "Menemaniku jalan-jalan ke timezone, ke mall, ke taman, nonton film, beli komik dan banyak hal lainnya.."

"Wah, hebat. Banyak sekali syaratnya." Sasuke yakin Kyuubi telah meracuni otak Naruto dan menjadikannya manusia dengan seribu syarat.

"Dan ini yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak boleh memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Jangan seperti semua orang yang ada di sekitarku. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san, semua sama saja, aku membenci cara mereka memperlakukanku." Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah?"

"Uh-hum." Naruto mengangguk. "Terlalu sedikit?" Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Gampang, meskipun syarat terakhir sepertinya akan sulit melihat bagaimana kau begitu imut. Tapi sebisa mungkin akan kupenuhi."

"Aku paling benci dianggap dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

"Nyatanya kau memang masih kecil. Belum punya KTP kan? Sini perlihatkan padaku kartu pelajarmu."

"Aku tolak nih."

"Jangan lah. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Umm.."

"Hm?"

"Oke," Naruto mengangguk. "Setuju."

Sasuke menahan tawa mendengar persetujuan Naruto. Tersirat kejujuran murni pada perkataan si adik setan satu itu.

"Jadi sekarang boleh kupanggil, Naru sayang?" Sasuke mencoba peruntungan.

Naruto tersipu-sipu di tempatnya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Panggilanmu norak sekali," gumamnya menjulurkan lidah.

"Lalu, kau mau kupanggil apa? Naru_-chan_? Naru_-koi_? Naru_-baby_? _Honey_? _Lit_-" Mulut Sasuke terbungkam paksa oleh jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Shoosh.. Lihat Sasuke, Kakak perempuan berambut cokelat yang disana memperhatikan kita, dia senyum-senyum seperti orang gila."

Naruto itu seperti magnet bagi orang lain. Juga teman debat kekanak-kanakkan yang seru bagi Sasuke. Bersama Naruto dia seperti kembali melewati masa kecilnya yang indah, kepolosan Naruto membuat Sasuke selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas melihat betapa konyolnya Naruto, mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri. Seperti bercermin pada dirinya yang masih muda.

Sasuke melepas _sweater_ biru mudanya menyisakan kaos longgar hitam panjang, memakaikan _sweater_ tersebut pada Naruto yang menoleh kebingungan. "Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian dobel-dobel begini. Ini sangat gerah tahu!"

Angin dingin bertiup. Bangku yang diduduki mereka berdua bergetar.

"Diam saja, aku tidak mau pacarku nanti jatuh sakit."

Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke datang dengan membawa satu kardus susu kotak. Untungnya Itachi mau meminjamkannya mobil, walaupun ada syaratnya sih.<p>

Kyuubi mendecih di tempatnya berdiri, dia membuka tirai rumah. Sogokan huh?

Sasuke melangkah dengan tegap menuju pintu dari kediaman Namikaze. Naruto pasti menunggunya di dalam. Bel ditekan, pintu dibuka dengan penampakan sosok si rambut merah tepat berada di pintu masuk rumah. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, salah satu kakinya diletakan di teralis pintu, menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Terdengar cicitan Naruto di belakang tubuh Kyuubi yang sedang mendorong Kyuubi untuk minggir tetapi tidak digubris oleh orang yang jelas-jelas mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari dirinya yang kecil mungil.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kyuubi, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya darimana Naruto mewarisi sifat kekanakkannya.

"Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tetang Sasuke?" Kyuubi mengabaikan Sasuke dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Naruto berada.

"Huh? Dia pacar yang baik, sering membelikanku mainan, sering membelikanku es krim juga susu vanilla, tidak pelit sepertimu." Mendadak Kyuubi menyesali tingkahnya sebagai Kakak yang buruk. Jadi definisi pacar menurut Naruto seperti ini. Konyol sekali.

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menghentak meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang kasmaran, menggeret Ibunya yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu dapur.

Dia menghasut Ibunya, mencari sekutu untuk berjibaku menentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto. "Kaa-san! Bagaimana ini! Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kau tidak khawatir padanya? Dia kan masih kecil," bukanya pada Kushina yang didudukan paksa oleh Kyuubi di salah satu kursi.

"Sasuke ya?" Kushina menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba senyum riang terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya, lihat-lihat Kyuu, Naruto kelihatan senang sekali, dia jadi tambah imut. Hihihi…" Kyuubi menepuk dahi akan tingkah Ibunya.

Dia mengguncang bahu Kushina kencang. "Okaa-san! Naruto itu masih kecil dan aku melarangnya berpacaran."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pernah berpacaran ya?" Kyuubi bungkam keki. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Kaa-san tidak tahu saja sifat Sasuke yang asli. Dia itu jahat, tengik dan juga teme."

'_Sialan kau Kyuubi, aku bahkan bisa mendengarmu dari sini,'_ batin Sasuke masih fokus mengajari Naruto.

"Hm? Kedengarannya lebih baik darimu. Dan aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena Sasuke itu kan temanmu."

"Aku serius!" Kyuubi bersikukuh hingga tampak otot lehernya yang menegang.

"Tenang saja Kyuu, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Naru-" Kyuubi menyerobot. "Aku. Tidak. Mengkhawatirkan. Naruto. Bodoh. Satu. Itu," tekan Kyuubi pada setiap perkataannya.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. Masih mengelak rupanya. Justru karena Sasuke itu temanmulah makanya aku tidak khawatir, jarang-jarang ada yang mau berteman denganmu seperti Sasuke. Aku mengira-ngira sesabar apa sifatnya itu. Kau juga dengar sendiri kan kata Naruto bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang baik. Lihatlah baik-baik, mereka berdua lucu kan?"

Kyuubi menanggapi dengan dengusan. _'Apanya yang lucu dari acara cubit-cubitan hidung tidak jelas begitu.'_

"Kenapa dengan dengusan menyebalkanmu itu? Lihat Sasuke bahkan mau mengajari Naruto mengerjakan PR-nya, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Naruto itu rajanya malas. Tidak seperti seseorang yang mengaku Kakaknya tetapi tidak pernah membantunya belajar," sindir Kushina terang-terangan melirik Kyuubi.

"Aku beda! Tidak seperti mahasiswa pengangguran satu itu!" belanya.

Giliran Kushina yang mendengus. "Tch, mahasiswa ya mahasiswa sama-sama pengangguran dan bukan pekerja. Apa bedanya!"

Kyuubi mendecih. Ibunya seperti tidak pernah jadi mahasiswa saja tidak tahu mana mahasiswa yang sibuk dan mana mahasiswa pengangguran yang bisa mejeng sana sini. Di rumah ini hanya dirinya yang bisa berpikir dengan cukup waras. Pendapat Ayahnya? Huh, jangan harap, Ayah pasti selalu mengiyakan perkataan Ibu. Dia kan kerbau yang ditusuk hidungnya bila berhadapan dengan Ibunya.

Kyuubi menyingkir dari hadapan Kushina, membuat kegaduhan dengan memukul meja, pintu dan kursi yang ada di dapur. Sungguh berisik.

"Nii-san aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi berhentilah membuat keributan, keberisikanmu itu bahkan merusak telingaku! Aku sedang belajar, diamlah dan jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Naruto berteriak frontal. Sasuke cekikikan di tempatnya. 'Sayangku sangat lucu bukan?'

"Aku menyerah, aku kesal. Kau saja yang mengerjakan, aku mau tidur." celoteh Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran sofa beludru marun di ruang tengahnya. Sasuke menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mau pintar jika mengerjakan soal segini saja sudah tepar. Payah."

Naruto langsung bangkit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto itu adalah orang dengan gengsi tinggi apabila diejek, gampang sekali berganti mood, gampang dibujuk jadi Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. "Kata siapa aku tepar. Sini berikan padaku bukunya! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum menang. "Jangan begitu, katanya tadi kau minta diajarkan? Pelan-pelan dan perhatikan aku. Kau bisa mengalikan kedua pecahan ini, asal pecahan yang dibelakang ini pembilangnya ditukar dengan penyebut," tuding Sasuke pada soal yang menurutnya gampang.

"Aku benar-benar benci pecahan, aku benci aljabar, aku benci matematika, lebih benci lagi Kakashi-Sensei!" Tangannya menghentak meja, membuat susu kotak yang sudah habis isinya berjatuhan dari meja.

"Di dunia ini memangnya apa hal yang tidak kau benci," sindir Sasuke.

"Ramen, es krim dan –Sasuke." Naruto berkata cepat, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Kenapa aku diurutan terakhir!" Sasuke protes keras, Kyuubi bahkan berteriak dari dapur. _"Jangan berisik!"_ Wah, upaya balas dendam.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat dahi Sasuke yang berkerut-kerut jengkel.

"Naruto, aku ingin tahu perasaanmu." Sasuke mendekat. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku? Kenapa kau mau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu?" Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sedang memainkan pencetan bolpen, membunuh kebosanan.

"Karena kau bilang akan memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan waktu itu."

"Aku serius Naruto! Maksudku bukan tentang syarat itu, tapi tentang perasaanmu."

Naruto memerah, memukul bahu Sasuke keras hingga si korban pemukulan mengaduh. "Kenapa bertanya hal memalukan seperti itu?"

Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Naruto, berbicara di telinga si pirang. "Karena aku ingin tahu isi hati pacarku. Tidak bolah?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping yang langsung dihadiahi hidung Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan ujung hidungnya. "B-Bodoh. Berhenti membuatku berdebar-debar seperti ini."

Sasuke membulat. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang spontan ditepisnya. "Kena-"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Naruto sampai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Naruto, kalau kau berisik lagi akan aku patahkan act-nggging hffgrrttt… Kaa-san!" Kyuubi protes akan omongannya yang terpotong oleh bungkaman Kushina.

"Diam Kyuubi! Kau yang dari tadi berisik!" Wanita berambut merah meneriaki Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengabaikan orang-orang di rumah Naruto yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka berdua. "Mengusap kepalamu, mengacak rambutmu, ini bukan berarti aku menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil Naruto, tapi bentuk kasih sayang, mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali duduk tegak, menjauh dari Naruto dan menutup buku PR Naruto yang sudah selesai dikerjakan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sensitif terhadap perlakuanku, aku tahu kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

"Aku hanya –aku tidak tahu kenapa merasa gugup ketika bersama Sasuke, apalagi kalau Sasuke mengusap kepalaku. Lihat, jantungku berdetak-detak lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya."

Sasuke tertawa menanggapi ocehan polos –jujur dari Naruto. "Itu tandanya kau menyukaiku." Sasuke menangkupkan kedua pipi Naruto, mencium kilat bibir mungilnya. Naruto membulat sebelum berkedip kaget.

"Jangan berlaku tiba-tiba seperti itu!" seru Naruto memerah hingga mencapai telinga.

"SASUKE! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto!" Kyuubi berteriak panik, maju hendak memukul kepala Sasuke.

Kushina menahan bahu Kyuubi kuat-kuat berjalan mundur sambil menarik dan membekap mulut Kyuubi yang meronta minta dilepaskan, menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya canggung dan Naruto yang menunduk jinak. "Mou~ manisnya… Aku jadi mengingat masa mudaku dulu. Hihihi…"

"Kaa-san dan Nii-san sebaiknya masuk ke kamar dan berhentilah mengintip! Menyebalkan!" Naruto melempar bantal sofa mengusir Kushina dan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kaa-san mengerti." Kushina hilang tertelan pintu.

"Hidup mereka memang isinya menggangguku." Naruto menunjuk foto keluarga yang kebetulan berada di meja kecil sudut ruang tengah.

"Sama seperti Itachi." Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, astaga sudah berapa lama dia di dalam mobil?

"Sasuke, aku mau ramen. Ayo ke kedai ramen Paman Teuchi," rengek Naruto.

"Hm, Baiklah. Saa, berdiri. Masukkan bukumu, rapikan rambutmu."

Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Naruto sebelum sesosok manusia dengan rambut merah bergerak secepat kilat menghalangi keduanya sebelum mencapai gerbang rumah. Rasanya aneh umpuk-tumpuk tiga begini di luar rumah. Kyuubi membentengi diri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat alis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Sasuke! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan Naruto! Aku melarangnya!"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Keras kepala sekali si setan satu ini.

Naruto mendorong pinggang Kyuubi. Kenapa harus begini lagi. "Nii-san minggir, aku sedang lapar."

"Kaa-san sudah repot-repot memasak untukmu dan kau malah mau pergi makan dengannya, dasar tidak sopan," Jari telunjuk Kyuubi mengarah ke hidung Sasuke. _'Kau yang lebih tidak sopan,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku mau ramen! Ramen!" Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya hampir sesenggukan.

Sasuke mencoba bersabar menghadapi dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama keras kepalanya. "Kyuu, jangan seperti ini. Lihat Naruto sangat kelaparan, ingin ramen. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Diam Sasgay!"

Sosok tinggi tegap yang sedari tadi mengawasi ketiga orang yang sedang ribut di halaman rumah Namikaze keluar dari mobil, kacamata diletakkan di saku kemejanya. "Ckckck. Masih keras kepala seperti biasanya Kyuu."

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara di luar gerbang.

"_THE DAMNED ONE_!" geram Kyuubi mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Aniki."

"Jahat sekali Sasuke, aku menunggu selama hampir dua jam, tidak tahu apa aku hampir mati kepanasan," gumam Itachi memasang ekspresi murung. _'Pasang AC lah, begitu saja harus diajari.'_

Naruto menyeret Sasuke secepat kilat selama Kyuubi fokus pada Itachi. "Sasuke, ayo cepat!"

"Aniki." Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi. "Kuserahkan Kyuubi padamu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Itachi yang dibalas dengan seringai tampan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Jangan harap bisa membawa Naruto pergi!" Kyuubi berlari hendak menggeret lengan Sasuke sebelum lengannya sendiri dicegat Itachi. "Eits. Urusanmu kali ini denganku, manis."

Itachi mendekat, memegang dagu Kyuubi dengan tangan satunya.

"_Go away, you jerk!_"

Kyuubi menyentakkan pegangan Itachi pada dagu dan lengannya dan mundur teratur hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu bahkan jika perlu menggemboknya.

Sayangnya niat itu tidak harus terkubur dalam-dalam..

"_No._" Itachi menariknya lebih dekat hingga dada mereka bertubrukan. "_No I don't even want to moving on you._"

Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Naruto duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. "Ternyata ada untungnya membawa Itachi ikut serta."

Naruto mengangkat alis mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Kenapa dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Itachi menyukai Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi selalu mengacuhkannya."

"Sejak kapan? Aku baru tahu." Kedua mata Naruto membola. _'_Nii-san_ tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.'_

"Waktu kami berteman setelah masuk universitas kau tahu kan Kyuubi selalu pergi ke tempatku dulu, dan sejak itu Aniki selalu mengganggunya, makanya Kyuubi tidak pernah mau lagi berkunjung ke rumahku, akibatnya aku dan Kyuubi hanya kumpul di kampus. Kau tahu, dia pelit sekali bila berurusan dengan kediaman Namikaze. Aku bahkan baru dua kali mampir ke rumahmu, itupun keika tidak ada orang satupun di rumah."

"Ngg, begitu rupanya."

"Apapun itu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. " Sekarang nikmati waktu kita berdua Naruto." Hendak mencium bibir Naruto yang tersipu. Sebelum..

"AWAS TEME MOBIL! MOBIL!"

..Naruto berteriak-teriak di kursinya menunjuk sebuah jeep hitam yang melesat ke arah mereka.

"WOY, MAU MATI YA!"

Decitan rem berbunyi dan dua penumpang ngos-ngosan di tempat duduknya bersyukur karena terhindar dari maut.

Keduanya tertawa lepas tanpa dosa.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah perasaan saya saja atau memang chapter terakhir ini rada-rada gloomy di bagian awal, karena nulis secuil adegan SasuKyuu lagi berantem malah keterusan gloomy-nya. Nggak seringan chapter kemarin. Well, semoga chapter terakhir dari Fall Foolishly tidak mengecewakan kalian.<p>

Saatnya ucapan terimakasih buat reviewers, readers, followers, juga yang udah nge-fave fik ini

Dan juga buat seluruh pembaca dari mulai Silly Meet sampai sequelnya yang sama weird-nya ini. Sekali lagi thanks for SasuNaru shippers!


End file.
